Un pegaso mas
by taz.plas
Summary: ATENCION: Este Fanfic es de mi creación con OC's de mi propiedad y de propiedad de mi amiga Saskiana Medina (quien hizo y hara las portadas 3 ), será un fanfic con contenido Lemmon y contiene referencias a la caricatura MLP y de Naruto asi que no vayan a criticar de mala forma y espero lo disfruten. Portadas por: /


Un Pegaso mas.

ATENCION: Este Fanfic es de mi creación con OC's de mi propiedad y de propiedad de mi amiga Saskiana Medina, será un fanfic con contenido Lemmon y contiene referencias a la caricatura MLP y de Naruto asi que no vayan a criticar de mala forma y espero lo disfruten.

Capitulo 1.- El accidente

Un dia mas, otra duda mas desde que me expulsaron de la aldea escondida entre las nubes he vagado sin rumbo, este dia hace mucho calor y estoy en una playa muy concurrida, -Oh con este calor no se puede hacer nada-, inmerso en mis pensamientos de repente me tropiezo con una bella pony, es de color azul casi como yo, su crin es mas castaña que la mia ella la tiene castalo oscuro y la mia es mas clara, y su cutiemark es un control de videojuegos y un micrófono, o por Celestia debe de jugar mucho. –HEY FIJATE POR DONDE ANDAS- me dijo aquella pony, -Disculpe estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos y no me fije-, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por un momento sentí como si algo me quemara dentro, cuando me di cuenta estaba muy sonrojado y ella también, *pensando: Di algo interesante, di algo interesante* -Em, que linda cutiemark tienes-, -ME ESTABAS VIENDO EL PLOT, MALDITO PERVERTIDO-, se escuchaba muy enojada, -No..no..no, solo me llamo la atención el control y el micrófono que tienes-, por un momento se me quedo viendo furica pero me respondio –Desde chiquita me gustaba cantar y los videojuegos, es mas se me muchos temas de videojuegos-, -Oh que genial debe de ser divertido todo lo que haces-, -Si es muy divertido…y tu que son esas mascaras- me decía mientras veía mi CM –que significan? Me parecen conocidas-, por un momento me quede pensando en que decirle –Son el logo del teatro me gusta mucho actuar y desde chiquito lo he hecho- bien la mentira funciono que diría si se entera que es por mi "capacidad" de cambiar repentinamente; de repente su voz me trajo a la realidad de nuevo –Bueno yo creo que ya me voy tengo mucha hambre-, -Deja que yo te invite como disculpa por haberte golpeado-, -Esta bien pero a mi me gustan mucho los submarinos bien preparados asi que vayamos- por un momento me parecio haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro de esa pony y para romper el hielo me presente primero –Mi nombre es Black Dream y es un gusto conocerte-, -MMnnhhh… con que Black… mi nombre es Cloud Tumble-, chocamos cascos en señal de saludo y después de un rato de estar comiendo y platicando regresamos a la playa, nos sentamos en la orilla de la ahora playa solitaria bajo la luz de la luna y para romper el silencio incomodo quise empezar otra charla –Y bueno… - de repente ella me interrumpió con un beso rápido en los labios, ambos nos quedamos viendo muy sonrojados, -Dis..culpa…es que..- se va corriendo con una cara apenada y yo vuelo tras ella y cuando la alcanzo la beso también, ella corresponde el beso y nos recostamos sobre la arena, pasa sus cascos por mi espalda y yo paso los mios por su crin, sin dejar de besarnos profundamente su casco llega hasta mi miembro que esta completamente excitado y sin romper el beso empieza a acariciarlo, con unos leves gemidos durante el beso yo también bajo mis cascos y empiezo a acariciar su intimidad ahora mojada, y asi quedamos un rato ambos besándonos, ambos acariciándonos, de repente la acuesto sobre su espalda en la arena y rompo nuestro beso -Lo siento pero necesito esto-, sin responderme y solo viéndome a los ojos dice que si con su cabeza asi que yo acerco mi miembro y con el acaricio su intimidad ella suelta ligeros gemidos que me excitan mas y de repente y sin avisarle empiezo a empujarlo dentro de ella, ahoga un gemido o grito no se bien y se tapa el rostro con los cascos, empujo todo mi miembro dentro de ella y me empiezo a mover suavemente, empiezo a gemir y ella me abraza, no se por que estoy haciendo esto si solo la acabo de conocer, pero siento que ella esta conectada a mi de cierta forma, da igual esto esta pasando ahora y hay que terminarlo, me muevo mas rápido y ella cierra los ojos, gime muy alto lo cual me anima mas, -Estoy….cerca- le digo y antes de culminar saco mi miembro el cual libera su energía salpicando a la hermosa yegua, ella también culmina manchándome un poco, me acuesto a su lado, la abrazo y ambos caemos en los cascos de Morfeo.

Fin del Primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado, esta historia esta basada en un pequeño gran rol que he sostenido con mi gran amiga Saski, ya casi llevamos un año con este rol.


End file.
